This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. EMAN is a software suite for performing single particle reconstructions. Images of individual molecules or macromolecular assemblies are processed to produce 3-D reconstructions. This toolkit also contains tools for 2-D and dynamics analysis as well as generic image processing. While the core development of EMAN/EMAN2 is funded by an independent R01, under P41 support we continue to develop new algorithms to extend the resolution of the reconstructions possible using this technique, and to explore new research areas, such as using single particle analysis for studying macromolecular dynamics.